valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane
Prestidigitation * Cooldown Time: 1 turn. * Duration: N/A. * Prerequisites: None. * Type: Illusion. * Rank I: Prestidigitation allows the mage to create one small magical effect instantly. Only one object may be changed by this spell, and the list of possible changes is finite: the mage can clean it, change it's color, make it glow very faintly, or palm it as if using sleight of hand. This spell is not generally considered particularly useful, and is usually used as a training exercise. Necromancy Note: If duration is not stated assume one turn. Note: Necromancers are not meant to be a match for most mages in combat. Advanced Necromancers would probably manage by making use of sub pools Phantom Grasp Cast Time: 1 Turn, Simple Spell The mage taps into dead creatures to converse with them and steal information from remaining energies (If a spy is killed in duty, it could be used to gather some information from him) Rank II: The necromancer becomes better at grasping for useful information, and can search for specific pieces. (Success may be determined with a dice roll). Halt Wounds/Hasten Wounds Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The necromancer can coax a wound to either stop bleeding, or to bleed faster. Even a minor wound can become very serious when the wound is hastened. Both spells must be performed at touch range, and to hasten a wound, a scab from the Necromancer’s own body is required. Halted wounds must still be given first aid with conventional methods. Rank II: The spell can now be used at close range, no touching required so long as the necromancer is aware of the location of the wound. ---- Animate Cast Time: 3 Turns, Complex Spell The necromancer taps into the energies of Everdark, and uses this empty soulstuff, can imbue corpses with life. Necromancers are limited to creatures of less than humanoid size, and can only raise mindless undead. Also, the necromancer can only animate one creature at a time. De-animation Casting time: 2 Turns, Complex Spell Duration: 3 turns The necromancer raises his hand up to the raised undead, concentrating a rift of everdark infront of his hand. He then thrusts his palm up against the rift, shooting a (creature inside ever-dark that looks like piranna's) at the undead. If they hit the animated being, they start to bite at it, but instead of physically attacking it, the eat at the soul that was placed into the animated body before the(creatures) glide back into the open rift, shutting it as they comeback inside, or after a period of time. Shadow Manipulate Shadow Prerequisites: None Concentration Time: 2 turns (activates on 3rd turn) Length: 5 turns Cooldown: None Effect: After two turns of concentration, the caster may create or manipulate a shadow into the form of a dark cloud, approximately five feet in diameter. You may move it freely as you wish, engulf an opponent in it, or cover yourself in it. This cannot be used to attack as it has no physical properties, though it may slow objects that are thrown through it, and may also slow spells or projectiles used against you by 50%. Opponents with Darkvision will be able to see through the cloud, but will still be affected by it's slowing properties. Shadowmeld Prerequisites: Manipulate Shadow Cooldown time: 1 turn Length: 10 turns Cooldown: N/A Effect: After concentrating for the required amount of turns, the caster can combine two shadows. The objects attached to the shadows will not be able to move away from this binding and thus will have to stay at shadow's length from that object. Similar to a dog on a leash, the shadowmelded victim is able to move around the object they're bound to - or carry it with them IF it's small or light enough - but are otherwise unable to get away from it. The maximum length of the combined shadows is the height of the person plus the height of the other person or object. For instance, if someone is 6 feet tall and shadowmelded to a 10-foot shed, they can move up to 16 feet away from the shed. Shadow Puppet Prerequisites: Manipulate Shadow Concentration Time: 1 turn (activates on 2nd turn) Length: As long as the caster can concentrate. Cooldown: N/A Effect: The caster concentrates on any shadow and may manipulate it into whatever form they would like, but it will only spread as 2d across a surface of greater size. For example, they may take the shadow of themselves, or perhaps a nearby building, and shape it into a monster. It can be altered to look like it’s moving, but it won’t make noise, and won’t cause any harm. For all shadows smaller than 20 ft., the puppet cannot exceed 20 ft. For all shadows taller than 20 ft., the puppet cannot exceed 30 ft. Rank II: The caster may now move their voice through the shadow, making it seem as though the puppet is speaking, but the puppet’s voice will be the same as the caster’s. Minor Curse-break Prerequisites: Manipulate Shadow Concentration Time: 5 Turns (Activates on 6th turn) Length: N/A Cooldown: N/A Effect: The caster channels the draining power of shadow through a selected object or person, absorbing and destroying any minor curse or mana illness that may reside within. This will only work on very minor curses and charms, though it can cure any mana illness inflicted upon a person, unless the illness is proven incurable (by an RPA). If the person is not willing to be cleansed, it will not work. Sub-branches There are several sub-branches of Arcane magic which are technically no different from normal arcane magic. However, because they often deal with particular types of spells, mages have sought to categorise them as seperate types of magic. This is not actually true, but they demonstrate interesting elements of magical culture, and are therefore useful to examine. Illusionism Illusion magic is often considered to be its own branch of magic, but it is actually arcane magic because it deals only with clean, pure mana. Having said this, some mages declare themselves 'illusionists' rather than mages of arcane magic, and in the past many such mages have focused exclusively on manipulating mana to create illusions. As a result, the distinction between illusionism and regular arcane magic is in mindset only. Any arcane mage can, if they wish, learn so-called illusion spells and, likewise, any would-be 'illusionist' is able to learn other arcane spells. Void magic Void magic is a difficult term because it is based on an entirely fictional premise: the existance of a 'void', a plane of nothingness. The basic idea of 'void magic' is that the mage draws on 'nothingness' from the void, disrupting the material plane in such a way that they can alter it as they wish. The idea of void magic encompasses spells as varied as portalling, spell cancellation and teleportation. The very idea of void magic is actually based on a misunderstanding of how magic works. All of the spells which are considered 'void magic' are, in fact, spells which manipulate pure mana. Cancellation, for instance, uses pure mana to break down another mage's spell as it develops, and teleportation uses pure mana to alter the location of matter. Portals Portals (mentioned above) are the creations of arcane magic, but their secret has long been lost. It is rumoured that because the mage is attempting to create a permanent link from one place to another, to create a portal requires a long, complex ritual. It is this ritual that modern magical theorists no longer understand, but as with many magical mysteries, continue to strive for. Anyone wishing to create a portal should contact several RP Admins.